The LEGO Disney Videogame Collection
''' The LEGO Disney Videogame Collection '''is a re-release of all of the LEGO videogames based on Disney properties. It's set to be released in the near future. Hub World The Sci-Fi version of the interior of the Sleeping Beauty Castle serves as the Hub of the Game while a City based on LEGO Disney Themes is the Hub World. Games */LEGO Star Wars: The Republic Collection/ *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Remastered Adventures *LEGO Pirates of the Carribbean: The Complete Quintology */LEGO Marvel Super Heroes: When Worlds Collide/ Differences *In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Remastered Adventures, there were many changes from the original: **Dialogue has been added into the game to make it even more accurate and faithful to the source material. ***The dialogue however, was provided by a new voice cast. **The graphics are remade and remastered. **The levels were remade to make it much more easier to complete them. **Due to the fact DuckTales being inspired by Indiana Jones, Scrooge makes an appearance as a playable guest character. *In LEGO Pirates of the Carribbean: The Complete Saga, there were many changes from the original: **Dialogue has been added to the game but it was provided by a new voice cast. **There are even more playable characters that also didn't appear in the films. *In LEGO Marvel Superheroes: The Multiversal TBA **DC Comics characters such as Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman are playable guest characters as a partnership between Disney and Warner Bros. ***In addition, Sonic and Sally from the Sonic the Hedgehog series with the latter appearance being based on her Post-SGW counterpart, are playable guest characters as a licensing agreement between SEGA and Disney. ***Even characters from Capcom properties are playable guest characters because of the fact they've crossed over with Marvel before. ** *In LEGO Star Wars: The Republic Collection, there were many changes: **Phil LaMarr not only reprises his role as Darth Vader, but also various other characters as well. **Eric Bauza and Keith Fergsuon reprises their roles as Luke and Han (Episodes IV-VI) from the LEGO Star Wars computer animated series and The LEGO Movie versions. **April Winchell reprises her role as Princess Leia (Episodes IV-VI) from Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars. **Due to the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph having a Star Wars reference, Ralph from the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph is an unlockable guest character by finishing any of the levels as Darth Vader. Playable Characters Due to this game having a very massive amount of playable characters, this is listed here. The LEGO Disney Videogame Collection/Playable Characters Levels Notes/Trivia Unlockable Characters *When you completed the Story Mode of LEGO Pirates of the Carribbean: The Complete Saga, you've unlocked Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates in his Captain attire as a guest character. **The reason was because he fits with the Pirate theme. *Once you completed any of the Levels as any police character in LEGO Marvel Superheroes: The Multiversal Journey, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from the Disney 2016 film, Zootopia are Playable guest characters. * Category:LEGO video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Platformers Category:Open-world Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Indiana Jones Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:E10+ Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:PEGI 7 Category:Zootopia Category:DuckTales Category:Street Fighter Category:Mega Man Category:Darkstalkers Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Disney Video Games Category:Alladin Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Fantasia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas